


Regina Mills y el amor

by strngrmills



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Español, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Regina POV, Spanish, primer beso
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9463994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strngrmills/pseuds/strngrmills
Summary: "Pero las chicas aman a las chicas y a los chicos... y el amor no es una elección"Ésta es una historia sobre amor, sobre mí; mi primer amor, el más doloroso, el más temerario, el que no era amor, y el que me cambió la vida.





	

Dicen que los jóvenes se dan al vicio cada vez más y más temprano, y no sé si eso fue cierto en mi caso. Corría el verano de 1998 cuando di mi primer beso. Yo tenía quince años, y la vida era horrible a mi parecer: sólo me interesaban ciertas asignaturas, pensaba que mis padres eran monstruos por querer que sacara matrículas de honor, verme bonita costaba con lo que cambiaba la moda por aquel entonces. Todos y todas estábamos con las hormonas subidas, y lo único que quería, al igual que el resto, era encajar de alguna forma.   
Aquel día, no recuerdo exactamente el día concreto, era un sábado de Agosto; esto sí que lo recuerdo, porque mis padres tenían una cabaña cerca del lago, y solía ir ahí con mis amigas a pasar los fines de semana. Solía acompañarnos mi madre, que quería tenernos vigiladas, pero al final siempre se marchaba a ver a su amante. Aquel fin de semana quedé con Maggie, mi mejor amiga: Maggie era inocente, cuidadosa, cursi; físicamente tenía el pelo azabache, rizado, los ojos verdes y la piel pálida. Siempre habíamos estado juntas, desde que me mudé a la casa enfrente de la suya y nuestras madres se hicieron mejores amigas también. Teníamos la misma edad, los mismos gustos, las mismas ambiciones… en ese tiempo, mi única ambición era hacer el bien, hacer feliz a la gente, vivir tranquila. Las dos coincidíamos en que teníamos que luchar para que el mundo fuera un mejor sitio, en que todo tenía que ir a mejor.  
En algún momento, en la conversación que estábamos teniendo en la ventana de mi dormitorio, nos besamos.  
Fue algo extraño de calificar: nuestros labios estaban fríos, nuestro pelo pegado a la piel; acabábamos de salir del lago y estaba anocheciendo, y mientras mi madre y la suya hacían la cena, nos besamos. Realmente no fue la gran cosa, sólo juntamos nuestros labios, ni siquiera nos abrazamos ni nada. Fue algo simple que, sin embargo, abrió la puerta a más fines de semana y tardes de estudio besándonos.  
Con ella aprendí que compartir saliva a veces no es tan asqueroso, que las películas de miedo no dan miedo si le prestas más atención a otras cosas; ella me enseñó que había partes de mi cuerpo que sentía de manera diferente, que dormir abrazada es magnífico. Me ayudó a sentirme bonita con todas esas palabras que me susurraba, con todos esos besos que me daba. Me hacía sentir importante, especial, y yo no podía evitar reírme y hacer todo por complacerla cuando estaba delante.  
Lo que yo no sabía, era que no era la única. Tardé meses en darme cuenta.  
Tras su cumpleaños, en Diciembre, empezaron a pasar cosas extrañas. La primera fue su regalo de cumpleaños: ella quería un corazón de plata, un colgante, y yo tenía el suficiente dinero para comprárselo, y lo hice; dado que, según ella, yo era su única amiga, a la única a quien le contaba cosas como las del colgante, me extrañó muchísimo cuando se lo regalé e hizo una mueca extraña: Ruby Lucas, quien se suponía que no conocía de nada, se me había adelantado con el regalo.   
En otra ocasión, tras San Valentín, comenzó a cancelar planes conmigo. Que si tengo que estudiar, que si tengo una cena con mis padres… según Kathryn, una compañera de clase, David Nolan y ella hacían de todo menos estudiar.   
Así que era mentira…  
Finalmente me culpó a mí: yo no quería sobrepasar ciertos límites, así que se buscó en otro lado lo que, según ella, no podía darle; me ocultó al resto de sus amistades, me dejó colgada varias veces, me hizo sentir culpable… y yo lo acepté, porque según ella, sólo éramos amigas.  
Tenía todo el derecho a hacer lo que quisiera con su cuerpo, pero no conmigo; no con mi autoestima, con mis sentimientos. Y siempre le tendré cierto rencor por ello.  
Quizás aquella no fuera mi primera relación sentimental, pero si fue mi primer desamor. Fue ahí, debajo del póster de Kurt Cobain en el que nos besamos, mirando a través de la ventana, cuando me dije a mí misma que no me volvería a enamorar de nadie más.  
Me equivoqué.


End file.
